herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Preston Stormer
"If I were you, kid, I'd hit the Training Sphere. Start by recounting all the critical errors you made this mission. I counted 18." '' --Preston Stormer to William Furno '''Preston Stormer', also known as The Pro, is the leader of the Hero Factory Alpha Team, and has completed more missions than any other hero. He is a fairly new model of hero, but behaves in a way typical of 'classic heroes'. He works alongside Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer, and carries a unique personal weapon, a multifunctional ice-based design. Biography One of Preston's first teams included the team leader, Thresher, and Stormer's fellow Rookie Hero Von Ness. During a mission to save New Stellac City from a giant robot, Thresher was injured by the robot and Von Ness fled in a Dropship. While Stormer tried to stop the cowardly Hero from escaping, he performed "the coolest move in Hero Factory history" by jumping off the Dropship and onto the robot, and then plugging its wires into the wrong sockets, causing it to shut down. Stormer went on to a successful career as a Hero. After years of experience as a hero, Preston Stormer used his position as leader of the Hero Factory's top team to request the construction of a unique weapon, fitted with an array of tools he knew would be useful. Stormer led the Alpha Team on a mission to Almaak V to investigate the disappearance of neighboring planet Almaak IV. There was no obvious natural explanation, and the population of Almaak V were descending into panic, whilst the government blamed a weapon supposedly developed in the Prima Giedi star system. However, Stringer recognized that the missing planet's moon remained in place, suggesting the planet was hidden and not moved. The hero used his skill with sonic manipulation to disable the holographic cloaking system, and the entire incident was revealed as a plot by Almaak V government figures who sought to spark a war with the Prima Giedi planets. Last year, Stormer and the Alpha Team fought against the villain Cornelius Zo, who commanded an army of giant tiger ants. The ants were destroying the city, but Bulk devised a counter-attack using a tank known as the "Crusher", the appearance of which caused the ants to flee. The same year, the team also apprehended a notorious space pirate. In the TV show "Dancing with the Heroes", the judges ruled that Stormer had "two left feet". Stormer became enraged and began firing energy pulses. Recently, the Alpha Team was called to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives that was being hijacked by XPlode and Rotor. When XPlode abandoned his sidekick in battle, Stormer called William Furno, who was in the Hero Craft, to cuff Rotor. Rotor attempted to subdue the rookie with his weapon, but Stormer pushed Furno out of the path of the blast. At the Assembly Tower, Stormer advised Furno to replay the following mission in the Training Spheres, noting the rookie's 18 errors. ]] Two months ago, Stormer led the Alpha Team to chase down fuel smugglers in the Faradai Belt. The mission was successful thanks to Natalie Breez. Stormer decided to take the three rookies (William Furno, Mark Surge, and Natalie Breez) on a training mission. However, before arriving on location, Stormer received a transmission informing him of an attack on the explosives plant on Lemus 2. Despite feeling that three rookies didn't make a team, he piloted the Hero Craft. At Stormer's suggestion, they decided to fool the villains with a decoy. Despite the plan's success, Stormer was downed by the combined forces of XPlode and Rotor. Furno ordered that their commander be put out of harm's way, so that the rookie could take care of the duo themselves. Stormer, once revived, noticed a captured Rotor and complimented Furno. Furno revealed that XPlode had gotten away, but was running from fear. Stormer warned him not to be so sure and that they should be prepared when he attacks again. Preston and the Alpha Team accepted a radio interview with Hero Factory FM where Mak Megahertz talked to them about their battle with Cornelius Zo and gave him a brief recounting of the event, before being called off to another mission. Stormer and Furno were dispatched to an alien swamp world to stop the rampage of a giant insect. Furno downed the insect with sticky mud, splattering Stormer but completing the mission. Stormer was approached by the LEGO group to examine his action figure. He commented, "A little small, isn't it?" On Hero Factory FM, Mak Megahertz jokingly referred to Stormer as an "old classic". Stormer began calling their switchboard to express his anger, and Mak retracted the statement. The week following Rotor's capture, Corroder attacked a construction site. Stormer was stuck at the Hero Factory until his Hero Core recharged, though he remained in radio contact with the Heroes there - Bulk, Stringer, and Mark Surge. He sent Furno as back-up, complimenting him on his bluff tactics. Stormer later expressed his thoughts on the attacks of XPlode, Rotor, and Corroder, suspecting that the Heroes were being played. Later, Stormer, Breez, Surge and Furno were sent on a mission to Metron City. Stormer spoke with Chief Drax, and they later encountered Meltdown. The criminal used microscopic nanobots to hijack Stormer's systems, causing him to try and destroy the Hero Factory. He threw Dunkan Bulk off of a Training Sphere, nearly killing him, stole a jetpack, and escaped into the city. Furno went after him, and in a duel on top of the skyscrapers, finally compared him to Von Ness. The little sanity left in Stormer resisted the urge to kill Furno, and the Hero passed out. The antidote to the nanobots was given to Stormer, and he recovered. After this incident, Stormer reasoned that someone wanted him dead. Stormer lost a footrace to Natalie Breez on Sarazon 8. When Mak Megahertz brought this up on Hero Factory FM whilst interviewing Breez, Stormer sent angry audio-mail consisting of inaudible yelling. Breez deciphered this as "Basically, I'm dead." Mak then called Stormer a "big lugnut" and "teddy bear", reassuring Breez that she was fine. Stormer sent mail to the show, telling Mak that he was going to rip his arms off as soon as he got out of the Refitting Chamber. Stormer, Stringer, and Bulk were sent to New Stellac City to investigate a mysterious meteor. This meteor was revealed to contain Thunder and Corroder, who emerged and did battle with the team. The Rookie Team was later sent as backup, but another meteor (containing XPlode nad Meltdown) arrived at roughly the same time. As they battled, Von Ness (transformed into an ebony behemoth) appeared in the sky and revealed his new name: Von Nebula. He created a black hole that sucked in all the Heroes' weapons, including Stormer's Multifunctional Ice Weapon. Determined to bring Von Nebula to justice, Stormer leapt into the black hole, Furno following. Inside the black hole, Stormer and Furno used Anti-Gravity Rings to keep from being drawn into the vortex's heart. Von Nebula attacked Stormer, but Furno used a ring to reverse the gravity of the black hole. Stormer seized his chance and grabbed the villain's Black Hole Orb Staff, sucking his former teammate into it. Stormer and Furno barely escaped as the black hole exploded behind them. After Von Nebula's henchbots had been captured, Stormer made an official announcement to the public: William Furno was no ordinary hero, and deserved to be treated with respect. Later, Furno and Stormer discussed the security of the cell they had placed the Black Hole Orb Staff in. Personality Stormer is a no-nonsense sort of person, and is very loyal. He dislikes theatricality, but is courageous and level-headed in battle. He is currently in turmoil over the death of a rookie teammate on-mission, despite evidence that he was in no way to blame for the incident, and cannot shake the idea that he could have done something to help. Since then, he has been especially hard on new team members. Some can take it, but others have to be transferred to other squads. He is also highly competitive, and set his sights on leading Alpha Team in the knowledge that he would be good at the job. He likes his position of command, but admits that he can sometimes be set in his ways. Stormer is also very quick to anger, as seen many times in Hero Factory FM. Weapons Stormer was equipped with a Multifunctional Ice Weapon, special designed for him at his request. The main component of the tool, which covers his entire right arm, is a claw-like ice blade. This is formed from a composite ice stronger than ordinary metals, and whilst the blade can form in under a second, a new one must be generated every few minutes. Also attached to the weapon are a high-speed rotary saw blade, a grappling spear, and a hardened piton blade. The entire weapon is re-evaluated by weapons analysts after every mission, constantly improving it. Appearance Preston Stormer has white and blue armor, translucent blue eyes, and a blue Hero Core. Quotes "Stormer's tough on all his rookies. There's just no winning with that guy." "You just don't understand him. I've studied all his missions. He demands perfection from every Hero... including himself." --Mark Surge and William Furno "Good old Stormer! That's one Hero you don't want to mess with!" ... "Uh, I'd like to retract that last statement, the one where I referred to Preston Stormer as "old". He is absolutely NOT old. So Stormer, if you could, uh, stop calling our switchboard, we would greatly appreciate it. Thank you." --Mak Megahertz Set Information *Preston Stormer was released as one of the 'Hero Factory" canister sets in August 2010. His product number is 7164 and contains 17 pieces. His parts could be combined with those of the Natalie Breez and William Furno sets to construct the Lucas Valor model, using instructions from the September-October issue of LEGO Brickmaster magazine. Trivia *His ice saw/bolt shooter arm is not connected to an arm piece: it itself is a solid piece connected by a basic Technic joint piece. *Stormer is voiced by John Schneider in Rise of the Rookies. *An actor named Fabian Deon plays Preston Stormer in Tibor Terrell's Hero Factory: The Musical. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Core Crisis'' *''Trials of Furno (Episode)'' *''Core Crisis (Episode)'' *''"The Enemy Within" (Episode)'' *''"Von Nebula" (Episode)'' *''Hero Factory FM'' *''Stuck on a Problem!'' Links * Gallery * Preston Stormer Testimonial * Preston Stormer Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Sets